zangus y ty
by pokemonsex
Summary: que pasa cuando en typhlosion pasa la noche con un zangoose canlenton.


-hola, me llamo ty, busco un lugar donde pasar la noche- decia un typhlosion en frente de una casa. que solia ser ocupado por humanos hasta que falleciaron y solo quedo el zangoose.

-estabian te puedes quedar esta noche- dijo zangoose llamodo zangus. despues hecho un vistazo al sexy cuerpo del typhlosion- pero si quieres te puedes quedar mas, yo no tengo ningun problema, es mas seria un placer- dijo en un tono suave, pero ty no lo noto-_ y espero uno sexual.- _penso para si mismo.

ty se fijo un rato en el cuerpo de zangus -o gracias en ese caso podrian ser tres dias?- pregunto haciendose una imagen de zangoose en una cama exitandolo un poco.

-ni un problema- dijo aun suave.

despues de eso el typhlosion estro a la casa y se fue a una habitacion a descansar un poco, para despues intertar seducir al zangoose para tener relaciones con el.

dos horas despues eran las 7 de la noche.

-ayy! que sueño que tuve- dijo ty al levantarse.

-que soñaste?-dijo zangus apoyado en la puerta con las patas el las caderas.

- ah bueno, que yo estaba teniendo relacio... me estabas espiando mientras dormia?-dijo un poco ruborizado porque tenia una ereccion debajo de la sabana que zangus no noto.

- no, es que te levantaste y gritaste eso, y ademas dormiste con la puerta abierta- dijo zangus, mintio.

- oh bueno, perdon- dijo abergonzandose un poco- olle, una pregunta que puede un poco personal-

-anda pregunta, te respondere con la verdad- despues de unos segundos dijo con un tono medio de critica- si es sobre que soy gay, si es cierto pero eso no es malo, cada uno tiene sus gustos, el mio son los hombres y no me arrepiento-.

- no eso no es, aun que creo que tarde o temprano iba a preguntertelo, pero la pregunta es: eres virgen como yo?- pregunto ty mas abergonzado que antes y con un rubor.

-bueno,no, tuve relaciones una ves pero no se puede decir que fue el mejor del mundo, y ni siquiera lo disfrute- dijo en tono de critica- el tio era pesimon, ni penetrarme bien podia- dijo comensenzo a mover las caderas de manera descordinada.

eso hizo sentir un poco exitado a ty- crees que si yo floyara contigo te gustaria¡-dijo ty abergonzado.

-todo se puede... eres gay?- dijo el zangoose un poco extrañado y exitado por la idea.

-bi. pero la idea es la misma, ¿creo?- respondio ty.

-bueno tendriamos que probar- dijo en un tono sexy- pero no ahora, ahora hay que senar hice arroz con carne y el postre por primera vez es sorpresa-

- por que por primera vez?- pregunto ty.

- es la primera vez que cocino para alguien, mas ademas de mi- respondia zangus.- bueno date una ducha y a comer-.

en calma por que ereccion ya se habia ido justo al levantarse.

ty se fue al salon de baño, y al estar bajo la ducha y cubrido por la cortina, comenzo a masturbarse, con la mente recordando su sueño.

_-oye ty ven vamos a jugar un poco- dijo zangus acostado en una cama en una pose sexy. _

_- a que vamos a jugar, me va a gustar?- dijo ty en un tono sexy y sentandose al lado de zangus y tomandolo de las caderas._

_- estoy seguro- dijo comenzando a besar a ty en una forma de pura lujuria._

_- que empieze el juego- dijo ty. embolbiendo a zangus en sus brasos, besandolo apasionadamente y con ambas erecciones tocandose y frotandoce produciendo aun mas exitacion._

_despues de unos minutos de solo besar, ty comenzo a besar el cuello de zangus haciendo que el gima. despues de eso comenzo con el resto de su cuerpo, hata llegar a la entre pierna donde estaba la ereccion de 5 pulgadas( la de ty es de 8) y comenzo a lamer de abajoa arriba y de arriba a abajo._

_-ahh si, sigue asi ty- dijo zangus con un hilo de voz._

_ty obedecio y siguio, despues comezo a chupar el pene en su mayor proporcion durante un rato._

_zangus al final agarro la cabeza de ty y comenzo a mover las caderas haciaen que ty tenga en su boca la polla entera de zangus, mientras el acariciaba y masajeaba el culo de zangus y hasta comenzo a meter un dedo por su orificio._

_- ahh si voy a eyucar- dijo zangus. y eyuco en la boca de ty haciendo que el se la beba._

_-hummm que rico-dijo ty al bolver a abrazarse y besar a zangus siguiendo aun masajeando el culo de este._

_- ty ahora quiero probar el tuyo- dijo zangus comenzado a chupar el pene de ty en lo mas que podia._

_-ahh zangus, ahh si me gusta- dijo ty al borde del orgasmo. sostubo la cabeza de zangus justo igual como el lo hizo y comenzo mover su cadera metendo y sacando su pene de la boca de zangus._

_y el siguio acelerando mas hasta que eyuco y zangus se tomo la mayor parte eso, ty siguio masturbandoce y eyuco otra vez no solo sobre el sino tambien sobre zanguz._

_despues de esto zangus comanzo a lamer el musculoso y suave pecho de ty por donde tenia semen, ty despues hizo lo mismo y disfruto de su propio semen._

_-ty te gusta esto?- dijo zangus tocando el pene de ty con el suyo, acaricio el pecho ty- ty como es que tienes un cuerpo tan musculoso y suave al mismo tiempo?-pregunto_

_-si, esto me esta gustando mucho- dijo ty besando a zangus- y lo de mi cuerpo mi entrenador antes de retirarse me entreno para concursos y batallas por eso debia ser fuerte y lindo al mismo tiempo- dijo ty en tono muy sexy._

_-y no olvides sexy, por que no comenzamos con lo mejor de esto- dijo el zangoose acostandose boca arriba y abriendo las piernas.- si te preguntas, yo ya estoy listo-._

_- vamos- dijo ty muy alegre._

pero antes de llegar ahi ty se desperto y recordo que ya llevaba un buen rato en la ducha, entonces se comenzo a secar aun con su ereccion sin saber que zangus lo espiaba por el picaporte, masturbandose. vei a ty como se secaba la espalda, el pecho, el trasero y lo que mas la gusto el pene.

bajo antes de ty saliera, fingiendo que solo pasaba por ahi. ambos bajaron y se enlistaron para comer el arroz.

**N/A: no soy dueño de pokemon, y la historia es algo que me pasaron unos amigos( con los que no me junto mucho)**


End file.
